


Feeling Twirly

by wafflesmcpoptart



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesmcpoptart/pseuds/wafflesmcpoptart
Summary: Jess stands outside of Schmidt’s bedroom door holding the giant box of condoms, contemplating if she was going to knock or not...
Relationships: Cece Parekh/Schmidt (New Girl), Jess/Cece/Schmidt, Jessica Day & Cece Parekh, Jessica Day/Schmidt (New Girl)
Kudos: 12





	Feeling Twirly

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Jess stands outside of Schmidt’s bedroom door holding the giant box of condoms, contemplating if she was going to knock or not. She takes a deep breath and knocks. She hears some rustling before Schmidt cracked the door, peering out.

Schmidt looks surprised when he sees Jess standing there. A smile spreads across his face when he sees the box of condoms wrapped in her arms.

“I’m feeling twirly, Schmidt,” Jess coos, leaning forward to place a light kiss with tongue on his clavicle. She opens her eyes as she feels him shudder beneath her mouth. Behind Schmidt, she sees her best friend peering out from under the covers.

Jess throws a smile at Schmidt as she pushes past Schmidt. “Lock the door,” Jess says over her shoulder to Schmidt as she crawls onto the bed. 

“Oh, you’re feeling this twirly?” Cece asks, sitting up, letting the covers fall, exposing her barely there lace covered breasts.

“It’s been a long time,” Jess says, inching closer to Cece. She takes off her glasses, placing them to the side before latching her mouth to Cece’s lace covered nipple. Jess licked through the lace for a moment before pulling the lace down slightly to expose Cece’s nipples, before attaching her mouth to it again.

Meanwhile, Schmidt stood at the edge of the bed in his boxers, jaw slack, dick fully hard and erect, sticking out through the front hole of the boxers.

“Take those off and come here,” Cece beckoned to him, gasping at the way Jess suckled on her nipple.

“Yeah Schmidt, get over here,” Jess said, pulling back from Cece’s breasts to kiss her fully on the lips. 

Schmidt’s dick was so hard that he had difficulty as he watched his dream happen. He could already feel a little precum at the tip start as her watched the girls tongue kiss, grabbing at each others breasts.

Schmidt came up behind Jess, pulling her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck. He pressed his hard cock against her back side, and she pressed back against him. He moved his hands to the front of her robe, untying it and pulling it down over her shoulders, throwing it to the floor and exposing a fully naked Jess. He reached around, palming her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs.

Cece pulled her mouth from Jess’s, kissing Schmidt over her shoulder, before sliding dow. To take over of Jess’s pert breasts in her mouth. She ran her hands down the sides of Jess’s body, squeezing her ass, before sliding down on her knees. Cece gently swiped her index and middle finger along Jess’s wet vagina folds. She dipped the tip of her finger in before swiping it back out to her clit. Jess bucked her ass against Schmidt’s hard cock again as he continued playing with her breasts, and making her squirm from his mouth on her neck and ears.

Jess let out a loud moan as Cece placed her mouth on Jess’s clit. Cece licked and sucked at Jess’s clit, making her writhe against Schmidt, before sliding her tongue inside of Jess’s dripping slit.

“I need more!” Jess exclaimed, leaning her head back against Schmidt. “I need you Schmidt. I need that big shaft of yours.” Jess reached around, stroking Schmidt’s hard cock as she writhed against him from the feeling of Cece’s tongue about to make her cum.

Schmidt laid down on the bed after placing a condom on, “Cece, I need you sitting on my face, while Jess sits on my dick.”

Cece and Jess smiled at each other, going in for another deep, wet kiss, fingering each other before doing as Schmidt said.

“Oh my god Schmidt. You’re so big. I can feel you all the way up to my belly button.” Jess moaned, settling on Schmidt’s hard penis, facing Cece.

Schmidt showed to be well coordinated as he moved his hip rhythmically under Jess, while his tongue danced over Cece’s clit and dripping slit. The girls were grinding their vaginas against their respective spot on Schmidt as they both came close to cumming. The girls held one another up, fondling each other’s breasts and kissing as Schmidt reached out with his hands to rub their clits, bringing all 3 to climax at the same time. 

Cece rolled off of Schmidt’s mouth, bringing Jess with her, on top of her. They kissed, breasts to breasts, legs entwined. “I’m glad you were feeling twirly. This was fun,” Cece said, running her fingers alongside Jess’s hips. 

“There’s still wine and condoms, I’m not done yet,” Jess grinned, sliding between Cece’s legs. 

“I might need a min... nope, I’m ready again.” Schmidt climbed behind Jess, licking her vagina from behind.


End file.
